


Pit Stop

by malignantParadigm



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Disabled Character, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malignantParadigm/pseuds/malignantParadigm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Without warning Roadhog crashed his own body against Junkrat’s. He gripped the back of his head in one giant meaty hand, his stomach pressing directly against the junker’s sweaty back. He tilted Junkrat’s head and leaned in close to growl directly into his ear.</i>
</p>
<p>  <i>“You just don’t know when to shut up, do you?”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Pit Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Everything in this fic is 100% consensual but there is a bit of violence, aggression and manhandling. To be expected with these two.

The unforgiving, toxic heat of the desert beat down on Roadhog’s back, sweat pooling under his mask. He trudged slowly and silently through the sand, dragging his bike by its handlebars alongside him. Some small desert creature had somehow found its way into the engine and fried there, causing a foul mess that he hadn't been able to fix with his road tools. Most likely a bone was lodged somewhere, but he’d dismantled it as much as he dared to and couldn’t find it. He’d given up trying to fix it after an hour in the sun and figured that with the water and rations they had, they could make it to the next pit stop on foot, it’d only take a day or so.

Junkrat limped along beside him, and though the wiry man usually had a mouth and a half to spare, for the last few days he had been especially infuriating, rambling away about nothing seemingly for the sole purpose of irritating him. And since the bike had broken down things had only gotten worse.

“How far did you say the next place was? A mile, maybe two? Thought you said it’d be no longer than a few hours. It's been ages. I'm sweatin outta my pants.” Junkrat said as he adjusted his belt. He didn’t really need to, he’d felt worse burns from his bombs, but it was so boring out here, and Roadhog was being so quiet.

Yeah, he was usually quiet, mostly grunting and groaning. Which was fine, really. Just took some effort to be able to understand the big lug, but now he was even quieter than normal, and he didn’t have the wind in his face and the scenery changing to distract him. Which left him with one option. He looked back at the broad back of the one man apocalypse as he lumbered along with his ruined bike.

God, he wanted to blow up that bike. Bet it would make a beautiful explosion, especially if he poured some of his special mix in there. Might make the flames green or even pink. Shrapnel would go everywhere, he would have to find a big rock to hide behind. But then they would have no ride. He was also sure it would be a push too far for the Roadhog. Fat bastard loved that bike.

He rubbed his sides as he continued to lurch along, dragging his bad leg, which was starting to ache something fierce, the harness pulling on what was left of his thigh. “Think they’ll even be able to fix that at the next stop? My legs killin’ me. I don't wanna walk this far again.” He adjusted his tire bomb on his back. his eyes drifted to the bike again, unable to help himself. “If it can’t be fixed can I at least blow it up? We could just take one of the blokes’ at the truck stop. Bet it wouldn't be hard.”

Roadhog growled low in his throat, warningly, and tugged his bike a little closer to him. He fixed Junkrat with a glare so menacing he could practically see it through his mask.

“Ey ey big guy, it was jus’ a question. No need to get your knickers twisted, mate.” Junkrat replied hastily, Roadhog was still possessively holding the handlebars of his bike “Was just a question.”

He warily looked at his roadmate's massive arms. He didn’t really fear the Roadhog, they’d been traveling together for a year already, but he was aware how big he was.

His hands were bigger than his head, and surprisingly gentle when he wanted them to be. He thought his dick was gonna be snapped off when the big guy touched him for the first time, a few months ago, back at that one town that was selling fireworks. He had set them all off when the shopkeep wasn’t lookin’. Sent the whole thing flying. His only regret was that it wasn’t at night.

“We almost there yet?” He said, rubbing his good arm. The metal was still a little cold, at least.

Roadhog’s lip curled. That had to have been the thirtieth time Junkrat had asked him that exact question in the last hour. The heat was wearing down his last nerve, and he tightened his hands on the handlebars, feeling his leather glove tense and squeak. He imagined it was bones snapping and muscle tearing under his hands instead, but the image didn’t calm him down like usual, if anything it made his blood boil even more. He took a deep breath.

“No.” He growled. “We’re not almost there, and we wont BE almost there the next fifty times you ask, either.” His voice was a low, slow rumble in his chest as he tried to temper his anger. “So quit asking, and keep walking.”

Junkrat frowned, Roadhog usually didn’t say more than five words. Must be really angry then, or just tired from the sun. He always got cranky when he was tired. Big guy snapped at just about everything. Junkrat shut up for a whole five minutes, which was maybe the longest time he had ever been quiet.

“Can I least sit on the bike? Can’t walk and tinker at the same time. Gonna drop things all over the place. It’d be such a waste, ya’know?”

Usually Roadhog wouldn’t have minded if Junkrat sat in the sidecar (shutting him up would have been worth the added weight), but they’d lost it when it had been destroyed by a stray rocket in a firefight a few days back. Not only that, but Roadhog was still steaming, and the very suggestion made his teeth grind.

He looked over at Junkrat out of the corner of his eye. He looked heated too, sweaty, exhausted, yet he just kept on talking. His singed hair was extinguished and damp, and trails of perspiration ran down his filthy body leaving lines of sunburnt skin showing through the ash and dirt.

It was bringing out the worst in Roadhog. Something dangerously reactive. Normally he wouldn’t rise to the gremlin’s bait, just grunt and let it slide off his back. He found he couldn’t do that now.

“I wouldn’t lug you through this heat even if you lost your other leg.” He muttered through gritted teeth.

Junkrat pouted, annoyed. “Now that’s just hurtful mate. I can barely walk as it is, with this omnic shit.” He tried lurching a little faster, to at least be in pace with him. “C’mon, just lemme take a breather on the thing.”

With a growl that threatened to turn into a roar, Roadhog whirled the bike around with a mighty heave so that he and it both faced Junkrat. He bore down upon him, as steam clouded the eyes of his mask and hot air puffed out over Junkrat’s face. His breathing was heavy and he was dangerously close.

Before Junkrat could react Roadhog raised one giant hand and gripped one of the canister covered straps Junkrat wore over his chest. He dragged him forward, keeping him trapped in place as he loomed over him.

“Don’t. Ask. Again.” He threatened, ominously slow.

Junkrat made a small sound as he was dragged, leaning back, he put his hands out. “Okay, okay! No asking again. Got it.”

He always forgot how big the mask was. He could hear Roadhog’s laboured breathing through it, wheezy and rumbling. Made fireworks go off in his belly. Just a little.

“Can I ride on your shoulders, then? Won’t make nothin’ I promis-”

With a roar, Roadhog yanked Junkrat up with both of his fists into the air and whirled him around, throwing him face first over the handlebars of his bike. He then grabbed the tire on Junkrat’s back and pulled it free of its harness, gracelessly tossing it aside, it landed with a heavy thump nearby.

“Hey hey hey! Be careful with that!” Junkrat protested, trying to turn his head to see where his tire fell, right before he had the wind knocked out of him.

Without warning Roadhog crashed his own body against Junkrat’s. He gripped the back of his head in one giant meaty hand, his stomach pressing directly against the junker’s sweaty back. He tilted Junkrat’s head and leaned in close to growl directly into his ear.

“You just don’t know when to shut up, do you?”

Junkrat wheezed as Roadhog’s gut weighed down on his back, “It was just a question. C’mon, yer just grumpy cuz of the sun.” He kicked his legs, trying to settle a bit more so his dick wasn’t squished on the handlebars.

Roadhog snarled, about to reply, when Junkrat squirmed beneath him. His bony ass shifted against his groin, and ground his belt buckle back against his dick. It was then that he finally put the pieces together. He wasn’t just angry from the heat, It had been weeks since he’d gotten off. They’d been fighting so many raiders, bandits and roving wasteland gangs lately that there just hadn’t been any time, not even to jack off. He needed to let off steam.

He felt his breathing becoming even heavier as he ran his hand roughly down the muscled back of the prone man below him. Beyond being his ward and partner, Junkrat was something like a friend, he supposed. They’d spent a lot of long nights on the road together, and while they hadn’t fucked, at least not yet, their relationship was far from strictly professional. He remembered the feeling of long, soot-blackened fingers wrapping tight around his cock and moaned darkly.

In a second he had made up his mind. He kept his eyes on the wet, scarred up back beneath him and slid his hand down to grip Junkrat’s hip tightly, while his other began to undo his belt.

“Oi, you goin’ to let me up or what? What’re you doin' back there? Ugh, my grenades are diggin’ into my chest.” His face was almost right on Roadhog’s seat and it smelt like his ass.

When Junkrat‘s head was finally released from Roadhog’s hold, he looked back over his shoulder, breathing in fresher air. He then felt Roadhog’s hand drag over his back, settling on his ass and saw him grip his own belt.

“Oh, ya wanna fuck? Why didn’t you just say so?” He said, perking up a bit and wiggling, trying to get to his pants. “Here, I got some grease in my pocket. Lemme turn around.”

Roadhog huffed and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He’d gotten his belt loose, but firmly and insistently continued to hold Junkrat down. He moved his hand higher on his back and pressed him further into the seat.

“Don’t move.” He grunted. He used his other hand to fish around in the smaller man’s pockets, finding a tube of probably expired lotion. He tucked it behind his chest strap for later.

Junkrat grunted as his face was pushed into the warm leather of the seat, still as unpleasant and smelling-like-ass as the last time. His stomach dug into the top of the hot metal of the fuel tank and its lid was gonna leave a mark for sure.

“Hey, can you fuck me in the arse over your seat? My dick’s squished here.” Junkrat tried to shift his hips again, holding his body mostly up with his metal arm as his other tried to reach down and move his junk.

With a gravelly, exasperated sigh, Roadhog grabbed the back of Junkrat’s cutoffs and used them to haul him off of the handlebars and backwards. He let him stumble on the sand for a moment before he wrapped a hand around his shoulder and roughly maneuvered him around the chopper. He pushed him down over the seat so he was lying across it, upper body unsupported and face hovering close to the sand.

Junkrat sputtered and put his robotic hand out in front of him, bracing himself against the dry earth. His other hand gripped the seat.

Roadhog wasted no more time In tugging off his belt completely, letting it fall at his feet. He pushed his overalls and briefs down just enough that he could wrestle his cock free. He was already starting to get hard. He tugged at it roughly with his ungloved hand, enjoying the feeling of sweat slicked brass knuckles rubbing against the sensitive flesh.

With his gloved hand he squeezed Junkrat’s ass through his pants. He didn’t have much meat on him, all muscle and bone and not a scrap of fat, but he could feel his ass tensing and could only imagine how tight it would be. He let out a long shuddering breath and squeezed harder, pulling the cheek apart and rubbing the tip of his dick against Junkrat’s clothed hole.

Junkrat groaned, rubbing his hips back against what he was sure was Roadhog’s dick. It had been so long since he’d had a good fuck. His last one was just after he’d found the thing in the scrapheaps. His victory fuck had tried to gut him in his sleep for it. This would definitely be better, since they both already had a deal about splitting the money. No sleep-stabbing here if he passed out.

Roadhog was going to fucking tear him in two, and he couldn’t wait. His flesh hand reached back, tugging at his pants. “C’mon, C’mon. Light me up big guy.”

Roadhog licked his lips under his mask, a fresh wave of arousal and irritation rising at Junkrat’s impatience. He took his hand off his dick to grab Junkrat’s wrist and pin it to his back. He felt the bones grind under his fingers and grinned.

With his other hand he grabbed Junkrat’s waistband and pulled it down over his ass in one solid motion. The explosives expert never wore underwear, and Roadhog was thankful for that now. He was getting impatient himself.

He ignored Junkrat’s half hard cock and lone dangling ball (he’d lost the right one at some point, apparently) and immediately replaced his hand on his ass. It was pale, mostly hairless (at least compared to Roadhog), and wasn’t nearly as caked in gunpowder as the rest of him. It was also shiny with sweat. He ran his thumb over Junkrat’s asshole again, rubbing circles and then pressing in slightly, not penetrating, just applying pressure. Watching it twitch and clench with mounting anticipation.

Junkrat’s annoyed “Hey!” turned into a groan as Roadhog started playing with his asshole, pushing at its edge. This would definitely feel good, like blowing up a house, except just his dick would explode, but in the spoof sense, not the boom one. He groaned, pushing back against him, despite his trapped arm. He needed to start touching himself.

“Slick it and finger me already.” He ground out when he had pushed too far and realised the finger at his asshole wasn’t slicked yet.

“Shut up.” Roadhog muttered, but took his hand off Junkrat’s ass to grab the lotion from his chest strap all the same. He reluctantly let the junker’s wrist go, and, as an afterthought, tugged off his brass knuckles.

He fiddled with the tube’s cap and squeezed a fat glob of whitish goo onto his now bare hand. It was already warm, having spent however many months stowed away in Junkrat’s pants pocket. He rubbed it between his fingers before pulling apart Junkrat’s ass cheeks and pressing one large, blunt, slicked finger against his entrance. This time he pushed harder and further, until he’d slipped past the tight ring of muscle. Inside he was was soft, tight and warm, even warmer than the desert. Roadhog’s chest rumbled in satisfaction, and he pushed further, up to the first knuckle.

Junkrat groaned as Roadhog shoved a finger deep inside, his asshole burning slightly at his haste and the size of his sausage fingers. He looked back at Roadhog, who he was pretty sure was looking at himself fingering his ass. It’s what he would do if he was fingering himself, or Roadhog.

He ground against Roadhog, just imagining what his dick would feel like buried in his ass. He’d been imagining it for months, ever since he saw him shower. He’d always loved big things. He giggled a little as he tried to talk.

“Yes, yes. That’s it. C’mon, put another one in.”

Roadhog usually didn’t like following orders, but he pulled out, and when he pushed in again he added another finger along with his first. He repeated the motion several times, swirling his fingers around inside and spreading them open, stretching Junkrat out, occasionally adding more lotion as the friction build up. His dick was fully hard now and he grabbed at it again with his other hand, clenching tight around its base.

“Get ready.” He grunted.

Junkrat had groaned at each finger added, using his free hand to stroke himself lightly. Not too quick, even though everything felt so good. Didn’t want to go off too soon, no one likes a short fuse. He thumbed the end of his dick, rubbing a drop of precome that had leaked out and spreading it across the rest, pushing down his foreskin.

“Ready as gas and sparks.” He yelled, leaving his dick after one last stroke and bracing himself on the bike. He clenched down on the fingers inside, pushing back and fucking himself on them, imagining taking that whole hand up there. He might just die.

“Stick it in already!”

A low chuckle rumbled out of Roadhog as slowly pulled his fingers out of Junkrat and lined himself up behind him.

“Whatever you say, boss.” He muttered through a hungry, wicked grin. He used his hand to guide his cock to Junkrat’s hole and pushed. In an instant, the thick head of his cock popped past the slippery outer ring and settled snugly inside, just past it. He groaned, even after being stretched out it was a tighter fit than he’d expected, it felt like it was pulling him in.

Junkrat yelped, even though he knew it was coming and had been begging for it. Roadhog stretched him like a tree, making him burn. It felt so good to be full, though, like setting off the perfect bomb in the middle of a group of omnics. He gasped, sagging against the seat and tried not to clench.

He giggled as he breathed in and out, one hand going back, touching Roadhog’s thigh. “Ahhhh hold on a second, lemme adjust before you go, hahaha, go hog-wild there.”

Roadhog gripped Junkrat’s hips with both hands and forced himself to stay still. From this position, his gut rested on Junkrat’s lower back, crushing his torso against the seat, and he had to admit, something about that felt very, very good.

“Breathe, Rat.” He ordered, ironically short of breath himself.

Junkrat groaned, trying to focus on breathing, like Roadhog said. He needed to be patient, knew it like waiting for someone to step into one of his traps. He felt so good though, and so full. No one would ever accuse him of being a patient bloke though. Sitting still just wasn’t really for him.

He braced his legs on the ground, artificial one digging into the sand more, and pushed back. His flesh hand retreating from Roadhog’s thigh, stopping on the way to get some of the slick from his backside. Touching the edge of his stretched hole and feeling the heat of Roadhog’s dick made him groan. His hand found its way to his own dick, stroking it as his head hung low, hair touching the sand.

“Ohh move already. Pound me so hard that I pop.”

Roadhog snarled in victorious relief, he’d had enough of waiting. He gripped Junkrat’s sinewy hips tight enough to bruise and in one smooth motion, pushed all the way inside. Deeper and deeper until he felt his balls brush against Junkrat’s ass. His cock was hard as tempered steel and he felt heavy and huge inside the impossibly tight heat.

“Still want it hard?” He asked, half mockingly. Now that he’d bottomed out, he could feel Junkrat’s pulse against his cockhead, it was pounding.

Junkrat shuddered, breathing hard, his flesh leg quivering as he felt Roadhog’s heavy ballsack hit him, the wiry, curling hair of his pubes tickling. Oh he was going to hurt when this was done. It was going to be worth it. Like all the spark scars on his hands from tinkering. He laughed.

“Didn’t know you started yet.”

“Ohhh…” Roadhog pushed his full weight down on Junkrat as he bent low over the smaller man, who let out a gust of air. With no warning he grabbed a fistfull of Junkrat’s patchy blond hair and forcefully yanked back his head. The wet leather of his mask rubbed against Junkrat’s sweaty forehead as he growled in his ear,

“I’m going to skewer you like a suckling pig.”

He pulled out slowly, completely. He then wrapped the hand still gripping tight to Junkrat’s hip around his waist, using it to yank him back onto his cock, hard and fast. He began to pound into the smaller man, using his full length and going as deep as he could with every thrust. All while holding his head up by his hair and huffing wetly against his cheek.

Junkrat jerked as his ass was pounded, gasping and giggling out huffs of hot air. His scalp burned where Roadhog gripped his hair. His heavier body felt good leaning over him, surrounding him like a bomb casing, forcing him to arch and writhe in confinement. Made everything sharper.

“Yes, yes yes yes yes.” He mumbled, groaning into the air as he stroked himself. “Fuck me good. Oh you fuck me so good.” Junkrat continued to babble, rivulets of sweat flowing down his back between them, making them slick against each other.

Roadhog continued to rut into him silently, faster and harder with every thrust. He felt so good on his cock, against his gut, under his hands...

Junkrat rubbed his face back against Roadhog’s mask, the canisters digging into his cheek. “I’m gonna blow. Oh.”

“Not yet.” Roadhog ordered, thrusting in deep and then staying inside. He made tiny movements, rubbing against the same spot deep inside him, but refused to pull out. He let go of Junkrat’s hair and ran his hand down his slimy face, pushing a wet finger against his lips.

Junkrat opened his mouth to yell, but then it was filled with Roadhog’s finger. His words becoming garbled around the thick, meaty finger of his guard as it pressed in.

The thick calluses from using his hook and gun were rough on his tongue. He groaned around it, his tongue moving wetly against the rough pads. It smelled like his lotion and tasted salty, but he didn’t care. He ground back against Roadhog, still jerking himself as he clenched harder around the prick in his ass. He did his best to still talk around it, his words mostly understood. Most of it was begging Roadhog to just fucking move already.

“Greedy.” Roadhog muttered, pushing another finger into his mouth, rubbing them against his tongue and teeth, careful around Junkrat’s sharp incisors. With his other hand he snatched the hand Junkrat was using to touch himself and pulled it away, pinning it against the seat and holding it there. Then he pulled out slowly, so slowly he could feel every inch drag, and stopped when only the head was still inside.

“Show me how greedy you really are, Rat.”

Junkrat tried to tug his hand away, but it was held tight like a vice, grumbling complaints around the fingers even as they went deeper. His head hung in frustration as his leg quaked, feeling the hot gusts from Roadhog’s mask, his words making him shiver.

If this was how the heifer was going to play it, fine. He should already know he was playing with fire. He pushed back as fast as Roadhog’s gut allowed, clenching tight as he slid back onto the thick cock, ignoring the strain it put on him. He laughed around the fingers in his mouth, looking up at Roadhog’s face from the corner of his eyes. Maybe he could make the big guy squeal.

He bit down lightly on the fingers, looking to hold them more in place rather than hurt, sliding his tongue in between them, and started to fuck himself on the man eagerly.

Roadhog let out a long low moan as his cock was once again encased in warm, willing flesh. The rat was even tighter than before, clenching and unclenching around him. He had no idea where he’d learned how to do that but he knew he was doing it on purpose, and it felt fucking incredible.

He enjoying feeling and watching the younger man huff and grin shakily around his fingers, as he fucked himself as hard and fast as he could manage. Not a hint of shame or hesitation in his expression as he strained to meet his eyes. Just pure, manic glee and firebrand lust. And not a small amount of challenge. It lit a fire in Roadhog’s belly, and made him wonder why in the world they hadn’t done this sooner.

In the end it was too much. With a fierce grunt he tugged his now saliva slick fingers free and pulled back. He wrapped one hand around the meat of Junkrat’s shoulder, his thumb on the back of his neck at his spine. With his other hand he gripped his hip again, definitely bruising it this time. Junkrat choked on air as the fingers withdrew and his hipbone twinged at the rough treatment.

With the combined leverage Roadhog started thrusting again, setting a punishing, almost violent pace. His breathing coming faster and faster, snarling like a beast with every breath.

Junkrat could only grip the bike almost helplessly as the one man apocalypse went fucking apocalyptic on his ass. The bike below rocked under the force of each thrust. Would have probably fallen over if he wasn’t holding it up with his robot arm.

His eyes rolled back as his tongue started to slip out with each thrust. It all just felt so blasting good. He felt like he was gonna catch fire.

He also knew what Roadhog sounded like when he was close. All deep breaths and quivering gut. He laughed as he gasped, one hand darting down to try to beat him to the finish.

Everything was gone from Roadhog’s mind except the need to fuck, to fill, to claim, to come. The inside of his mask was like a sauna and his skin was so slick it had begun to slide up his face.

Over the sound of his own breathing and the sick slap of skin against skin, he could hear Junkrat’s gasping, giggling and moaning, and he knew he was getting close again. He shifted his aim, pounding directly against the spot that seemed to cause the strongest reactions. He’d earned his release, and Roadhog wanted to feel him tighten around his cock when he came.

Junkrat came quick, face going red right up to his ears as he gasped, fisting himself. Hot spurts shot out and landed on the side of the engine, spurts even hitting the fuel tank, dripping from its gauge as he quickened, clenching tight around the dick inside him that didn’t stop moving.

Roadhog groaned when he felt Junkrat’s ass spasm against his cock, he fucked him through his orgasm and didn’t stop. He could feel his own climax rising up inside him like a mushroom cloud.

Junkrat gasped against the seat, shuddering, overstimulated and spent, like an empty bottle rocket. He couldn’t stop himself from giggling, even as it changed to a choked gasp with each thrust.

“C’mon big guy, finish. C’mon.” He muttered quietly, dragging out the last word.

Roadhog’s thrusting sped to an erratic pace and with a roar he released. Chest heaving, he pulled out before he’d fully finished coming. He watched as his cum dripped from Junkrat’s still gaping and twitching hole, and spent the last of his seed across his ass and lower back. It had been a long time, and there was much more than usual.

On impulse he grabbed Junkrat’s asscheeks and tucked his softening cock between them, sliding them up and down his slippery crack. He slid a hand up through the mess on his back. Rubbing it into his skin in lazy circles.

Junkrat shuddered as he felt Roadhog rubbing his dick between his asscheeks, cum dripping down his taint and thigh. When he finally caught his breath and the spoof on his back started to dry he tried to shift away.

“Did you have’ta come on my back, mate? Where’s the rag, s’getting itchy.”

He stopped when he shifted, ass twinging in discomfort and he made a small noise. Oh he was not going to walk straight tomorrow. Well, not that he really walked straight anymore, not since he blew off his arm and leg

With a brief, contented grunt Roadhog pulled away from the warm body beneath him and pulled up his overalls. He tucked himself back inside and tugged down his mask to cover his face fully once more.

He then moved to the back of the bike and flipped open his travel pack. He rummaged around until he found a package of wet wipes, and pulled a few out for himself to clean his hands, before slowly circling to stand in front of Junkrat. He tilted his head, staring down at him silently, and held the package out to him.

Junkrat lazily lifted up his torso and reached out for the package, missing the first time, his eyes already drooping. He managed to get one out and started to turn, dropping the package, hissing a little in discomfort, and tried to clean up his back.

“Fucked me good. I won't be walkin’ straight for days. Like I rode a horse.” He twisted, still leaning on the massive bike, “Heh, or a hog. A fat one.” he started to wipe at his asshole, cleaning up the mess.

“Feel better now, yeah? I sure do.” He laughed a little, leg still quivering with aftershocks. “Ah shit, I got it on your bike.”

Roadhog just shook his head. Leaving Junkrat to clean himself up while he picked up their discarded items. By the time he’d put his belt and brass knuckles back on, and retrieved the Rip Tire, Junkrat was finished, on his feet (or foot) though still leaning heavily against the bike, and trying to pull his own pants up, gingerly. He was swearing under his breath.

Roadhog watched him for a moment, then stepped up beside him and set down the tire next to them, leaning it against the bike. He reached out, and with surprising gentleness and dexterity, tugged Junkrat’s pants over his hips and did up his belt.

“I coulda' done it.” He said, arm raised so it rested on Roadhog’s shoulders. “Thanks though. We should get going.”

He started to stand straighter, and not lean so much on Roadhog. His ass twinged in pain and he winced, trying to stay on his own weight. He could walk for a little bit, maybe. They would stop by nightfall, which should only be, he looked at the sun, noting its placement in the sky, maybe 6 or 8 hours. Shit.

“I think your dick broke me, big guy. I’m not walkin’ far like this. Ow, my arse.”

Roadhog looked him over, then looked over his shoulder at the long stretch of desert ahead of them, then back to him. Without a word he hauled the Rip Tire up onto his own back, securing it in place with the chain of his hook. He jerked his head toward the bike seat.

“Get on.” He grunted.

“Thanks.” He grinned, gently throwing a leg over and leaning forwards, hands braced on the middle of the handlebars. He wished again that their side buggy hadn’t been destroyed, he could have at least slept in that.

“Mmm, so how long do you think we got again?”

Roadhog just sighed, gripped the handlebars and started walking.


End file.
